It is not uncommon for those receiving healthcare to spend periods of time isolated from their caregivers, especially during nighttime hours. Further, it is not uncommon for these periods of isolation to occur in a relatively dark environment. In a low or no light environment, it becomes convenient, if not medically important, for persons to be able to quickly detect articles within their space.
Many hospitals, nursing homes, home healthcare systems and the like implement electrical paging systems that enable persons under care to activate a call signal when assistance is required. When the call signal is activated, a corresponding audio and/or visual signal is communicated to the responsible caregivers. It is certainly desirable for persons under care to be able to quickly detect a device for activating the call signal. It can be difficult to detect such devices in a low or no light environment.